comunidadfandomcom-20200215-history
Comunidad Central Discusión:Spotlights
Para solicitar un Spotlight de FANDOM, debes pulsar el botón 'Solicitar un Spotlight' y la plantilla "Solicitud de spotlight" se añadirá automáticamente, una vez añadida, tienes que rellenar varios datos: la imagen de la comunidad, un eslogan, su nombre y la dirección. * Si la dirección de tu comunidad es http://es.nombredemiwiki.wikia.com solo tienes que poner es.nombredemiwiki Después de eso, escribe algo sobre tu comunidad, número de artículos, si está activa y no olvides decir si eres el burócrata o administrador de la misma, por último firma la solicitud. Antes de guardar los cambios comprueba que has escrito bien la dirección haciendo clic en los enlaces para comprobar que funcionan. Añade tu solicitud al final de las demás. Antes de escribir tu solicitud, asegúrate de que la comunidad cumple los requisitos que hay marcados en la página del proyecto. Si tienes cualquier duda sobre la solicitud de los spotlights o quieres comentar algo sobre la solicitud de alguno de ellos, deja un mensaje en el foro, o en el muro de Zeist Antilles Ten en cuenta que aquí solo se solicitan los spotlights. El equipo de FANDOM solo atenderá las solicitudes en esta página. type=comment buttonlabel=Solicitar un Spotlight bgcolor=transparent break=no hidden=yes default= :Spotlights preload=Plantilla:Spotlights/precarga editintro=Plantilla:Spotlights/instrucciones = Solicitud de Spotlights = Walhalla Krieg :Hola Malcador, en tu solicitud falta incluir una imagen para el spotlight y en la wiki falta que pongas un Fondo que puedes solicitar en Diseños y portadas. :Además de todo lo anterior para conseguir el spotlight tienes que: :Categorizar todas los artículos sin categorizar. :Categorízar todas las categorías sin categoría. :Categorizar todas las categorías requeridas que tengan más de 4 artículos. :Cuando esté todo avísame para verificarlo. Un saludo y muchos ánimos con tu wiki. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:36 12 ene 2018 (UTC) ::Hilo:143917. Concedido con 198 artículos y saldrá para la ronda de marzo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:28 8 feb 2018 (UTC) One Piece Fanon II 22:07 14 ene 2018 (UTC) }} :Hola, NeoGirl, en efecto con 3090 artículos, habéis aumentado en 666 artículos desde la última vez. Felicidades nuevamente. El spotlight está concedido para la próxima ronda de febrero. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:51 14 ene 2018 (UTC) Wiki Shadowhunters en español :Felicidades Matias y a tu comunidad, por el desarrollo que habéis hecho, desde la última vez habéis aumentado en 1345 artículos, así que enhorabuena e intento que salga ya para la ronda de febrero, sino te avisaría. Un saludo y enhorabuena. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:23 1 feb 2018 (UTC) *¡Muchas gracias Zeist! La serie sale en marzo por lo que ¿hay posibilidad de que el spotlight salga para ese mes? Si no, no hay problema, gracias de todas formas �� Matias Gryffindor 00:25 2 feb 2018 (UTC) **Hola Matias, desde que se implantó el Fan Feed yo no me encargo de activar las rondas, lo hace el staff, y la ronda de febrero por alguna razón no fue activada el día 1 y la han activado hoy día 15 justo a mitad de ronda, y está saliendo vuestro spotlight, no obstante como esta ronda está siendo tan irregular, no os voy a dejar con media ronda de febrero por lo que dejaré vuestro spotlight también todo marzo junto con los demás spotlights de febrero y los que surgan para marzo. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:24 15 feb 2018 (UTC) Wiki Tron :Primera vez que Wiki Tron obtiene un spotlight y concedido con 163 artículos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:27 1 feb 2018 (UTC) Wikia Re:Zero II :Hola Jinkazama123, felicidades por conseguir el spotlight, con 751 artículos que hay ahora habéis aumentado en 245 artículos desde la última vez, enhorabuena. Está puesto para que salga en la ronda de marzo, un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 10:42 10 feb 2018 (UTC) Wiki Shokugeki no Soma :Hola Walker87, felicidades por el desarrollo de Wiki Shokugeki no Soma. El spotlight está concedido con 160 artículos y saldrá para la ronda de marzo. No obstante la imagen que has propuesto es demasiado alta y los spotlights son más apaisados, la proporción es de 16:9. Te recomiendo que mires como son los spotlights al final del fan feed para hacerte una idea. También te recomiendo encarecidamente que solicites una mejora del Fondo en Diseños y portadas, para que te hagan uno con los bordes difuminados y que se integren con el color del fondo. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:39 18 feb 2018 (UTC) ::Hola Zeist Antilles, he puesto una imagen más cercana a los requerimientos. También hice la solicitud de mejora del fondo. Gracias y un saludo (: Walker87 (muro) 00:48 19 feb 2018 (UTC) :::Hola Zeist, mirando la solicitud de Aerys, recordé que la segunda parte de la tercera temporada de Shokugeki no Soma sale en abril; entonces, sería mejor si el spotligh sale en la ronda de ese mes. Gracias. Walker87 (muro) 23:00 19 feb 2018 (UTC) Wiki Tokyo Ghoul :Hola Aerys III Targaryen, perfecto para abril saldrá, solo hay que arreglar unos detalles, de las categorías requeridas hay que categorizar las que tengan más de cuatro páginas, o bien eliminar las categorías de las páginas que no se vayan a necesitar. También de categorías sin categorizar solo queda una por categorizar. Ya me avisarás aquí cuando esté, un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:50 19 feb 2018 (UTC) ::Hola Zeist, creo que ya está. Aerys ★ CONTÁCTO BOT 23:13 19 feb 2018 (UTC) :::En efecto. El spotlight está concedido con 1020 artículos y dispuesto para que salga en la ronda de abril. Felicidades a la comunidad. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:46 20 feb 2018 (UTC) Kirbypedia }} :Hola Clear Arrow, desde la última vez habéis aumentado en 202 artículos, por lo que el spotlight está concedido con 1211 artículos y saldrá para la ronda de marzo. Un saludo y buen trabajo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:39 26 feb 2018 (UTC) Narnia Wiki :Hola Gonzaaa016, para conseguir el spotlight tienes que arreglar los siguientes puntos: *Categorizar todos los artículos de Especial:PáginasSinCategorizar *Categorizar todas las categorías de Especial:CategoríasSinCategorizar (o eliminar las que no sean necesarias). *Categorizar todas las categorías requeridas de Especial:CategoríasRequeridas que tenga más de 4 artículos (o eliminar las que no sean necesarias). *Solicitar un diseño de portada y fondo en Diseños y portadas *La portada no debe tener ningún enlace en rojo. :Avísame cuando esté todo. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:54 1 mar 2018 (UTC) ::Hilo:144484#11. El spotlight está concedido con 120 artículos y saldrá para la ronda de abril. Enhorabuena a todos por vuestra labor. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 14:00 18 mar 2018 (UTC) Wiki Boku no Hero Academia :Hola Qior, felicidades por vuestra comunidad. El spotlight está concedido con 500 artículos y saldrá para la ronda de abril como has pedido. Recomiendo solicitar en Diseños y portadas un fondo con los bordes difuminados, ahora mismo no queda muy mal porque la imagen tiene zonas en negro que se integran bien con el color de fondo que también es negro, pero se puede mejorar. Tened en cuenta que para la próxima solicitud sí que pediré esta mejora, un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:28 26 mar 2018 (UTC) Steven Universe Fanon :Hola Rodehi. En las páginas de usuario el botón de editar desaparece, y no debería ya que no se puede alterar la interfaz de FANDOM. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:44 26 mar 2018 (UTC) ::Arreglado. The choosen one soul (∩｀-´ )⊃━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ CONTACT. 01:20 3 abr 2018 (UTC) :::Muy bien, pues enhorabuena, desde la última vez habéis aumentado en 909 artículos. ¡Felicidades! El spotlight está concedido con 2401 artículos y saldrá para la ronda de mayo. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:02 3 abr 2018 (UTC) Marvel Fanon :¡Hola Luis Felipe! Gracias por darme ya toda la información. En efecto habéis crecido mucho y el wiki se ve fenomenal. El spotlight está concedido con 2211 artículos y saldrá para la ronda de mayo. ¡Felicidades! --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:06 16 abr 2018 (UTC) Animal Crossing Enciclopedia :Hola AlfonsoGamer, desde luego un spotlight nunca viene mal. Desde la última vez habéis aumentado en 693 artículos, ¡felicidades! Solo hay que corregir lo siguiente: *Categorizar todas las categorías sin categorizar. *Categorizar todas las categorías requeridas que tengan al menos más de 4 páginas. Ya me avisarás cuando esté. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:42 18 abr 2018 (UTC) ::Yo he categorizado todas las categorías requeridas y que estaban sin categorizar (lo mejor que he podido) y por lo tanto os concedo el spotlight con 2298 artículos y saldrá para la ronda de junio (mañana). Por favor si volvéis a pedir un spotlight no dejéis la solicitud abandonada. Os deseo muchos éxitos con la comunidad. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:18 31 may 2018 (UTC) Happy Tree Friends Wiki :Paso a agregar el enlace a nuestra solicitud anterior (Ya hace varios años). Lucho12344 (muro) 20:39 22 abr 2018 (UTC) ::Hola, gracias por el enlace. Solo faltaría categorizar las categorías requeridas que tengan más de 4 artículos. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:54 23 abr 2018 (UTC) :::Saludos Zeist, cuanto tiempo xD. He creado y categorizado aquellas categorías con 4 o más articulos. Si hace falta editar algo más no dudes en avisarme a mi o a HTF FOR EVER. Saludos... Lucho12344 (muro) 01:56 24 abr 2018 (UTC) ::::Nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena, me alegro de volver a leerlos. ¡Felicidades por la comunidad y por conseguir el spotlight! Está concedido con 613 artículos y saldrá para la ronda de mayo. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:45 24 abr 2018 (UTC) DARLING in the FRANXX Wiki :Pues dicho y hecho, el spotlight está concedido con 124 artículos y saldrá para la ronda de junio. Muchas felicidades, un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:36 3 may 2018 (UTC) ::Gracias Zeist. ¡Saludos! Aerys ★ CONTÁCTO BOT 22:54 3 may 2018 (UTC) Amanecer Rojo :Hola Ggeorgelys, felicidades está todo genial, solo habría que mejorar el fondo para darle unos bordes difuminados a la imagen para que no se vea terminar bruscamente a fondo blanco en pantallas grandes. Esto lo puedes pedir en Diseños y portadas (o lo puedes hacer tú si quieres). Avísame aquí cuando esté, un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:43 8 may 2018 (UTC) ::El fondo lo pedi en diseños y portadas (gracias por la sugerencia) ''y ya ha sido actualizada la imagen. ::Saludos! ''Mareena au Titanos, fundadora de La Reina Roja y administradora de Amanecer Rojo. 03:06 9 may 2018 (UTC) :::Me alegro, ha quedado muy bien. El spotlight está concedido con 400 artículos y saldrá para la ronda de junio. Felicidades. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:34 10 may 2018 (UTC) The Loud House Wiki :Hola LucidumStar, gracias por pasarme el enlace del último spotlight. Está todo bien y el spotlight está concedido con 772 artículos y saldrá para la ronda de julio. ¡Felicidades! Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:11 1 jun 2018 (UTC)